


There's no place I'd rather be

by pinkstrawsrawr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstrawsrawr/pseuds/pinkstrawsrawr
Summary: ”I wasn't planning on ravishing you in the hallway if that's what you're afraid of."”Fine”, Dorian said giving him a quick peck on the lips and then pulling away.But Cullen was not ready to let go. Literally. He tugged at Dorian's hand.”Hey”, he said.”Hello”, Dorian answered with a small nod.Cullen raised his eyebrows.Dorian shook his head.Cullen raised his eyebrows even further up.Dorian profusely shook his head.Cullen tugged at Dorian's hand some more.”These are your parents.””So?””It's not proper, that's all.””I think there's more to it.”





	There's no place I'd rather be

 

Cullen he leaned in for a kiss, but Dorian pulled back and they danced awkwardly until Dorian almost fell against the coat hanger in an attempt to dodge his boyfriend's kiss.

The kiss finally landed on his ear.

”Well, that was strange”, Cullen said. ”Do I have bad breath?”

”No.”

”You're behaving weirdly. In fact, you've been behaving weirdly ever since we arrived.”

”I have not!”

Cullen smiled. Annoyingly sweet. He had that soft look in his eyes that was almost unbearable. Dorian could feel his love, and it was just too much. 

 

"Fine, since you're twisting my arm. I'm going to go right ahead and say it.”

”Dorian”, Cullen didn't smile this time. ”What's this about?”

”We're in your father's home. That is what this is about. I hardly consider it proper etiquette to be outwardly affectionate towards each other. What will they think of me? That I'm just throwing myself all over their son?”

”I wasn't planning on ravishing you in the hallway if that's what you're afraid of."

”Fine”, Dorian said giving him a quick peck on the lips and then pulling away.

But Cullen was not ready to let go. Literally. He tugged at Dorian's hand.

”Hey”, he said.

”Hello”, Dorian answered with a small nod.

Cullen raised his eyebrows.

Dorian shook his head.

Cullen raised his eyebrows even further up.

Dorian profusely shook his head.

Cullen tugged at Dorian's hand some more.

”These are your parents.”

”So?”

”It's not proper, that's all.”

”I think there's more to it.”

”You always think there's more to everything. You're a mind doctor, it's your job.”

”Psychiatrist”, Cullen corrected.

”I don't think your parents like me.”

”Are you saying that just because you want to hear how much everyone loves you? Because they do." He pointed at himself. "This guy included.”

Dorian could feel a smile tugging at the sides of his lips, but stubbornly held it back.

”Come on,” Cullen said. ”Mom explicitly said she wants to adopt you, although that's not going to happen considering that would make us brothers."

Dorian hummed, still not quite ready to let this go.

”And dad is really happy for us", Cullen added.

Dorian looked around, but they were still alone. He leaned in anyway and lowered his voice.

”That's just it, isn't it? Is he really?”

”What are you getting at?”

”Specifically, I don't think your _father_ likes me very much.”

Cullen sighed and began putting on his shoes.

”What?”

”We're going for a walk.”

”But it's cold.”

”It won't be, because you're getting dressed properly. Here.”

Cullen put a huge beanie on Dorian's head.

”My hair!”

”You'll thank me later.”

”But...”

”No.” Cullen held up one of those huge winter coats and Dorian pouted miserably as he allowed Cullen to dress him. And then out they went. It was dark, cold and snowy and Dorian longed to get inside. Although the silly coat was warm enough, but he would never admit to that.

”So...” Cullen said once they were outside. ”This is about your father.”

”I said, I _think your_ father doesn't like me. I _know my_ father doesn't like me. That's not what we're discussing.”

”You don't think you're projecting?”

”Projecting?!”

Cullen immediately held his hands up in a gesture that screamed surrender. Dorian could not stand any kind of psychiatrist-lingo and regularly, sometimes joking, sometimes not, accused Cullen of ”dragging his work into this” as if a word like ”projecting” wasn't something a non-psychiatrist would know at all.

”I feel....” Dorian began and paused to give Cullen a sour glance as if he had tricked him into patient-lingo as well. ”No. You'll think me silly.”

Cullen grabbed Dorian's hand and squeezed it gently through their mittens. Mittens knitted by Cullen's mother.

”He said I have a nice mustache”, Dorian finally said.

Cullen waited for something more, but nothing came.

”And...?” He prodded. ”You have a nice mustache and you adore when people tell you so. That's why you have the mustache.”

”You don't think he was....” Dorian moved his hands around in vague gestures as if playing charades.

”Jealous?”

”No!”

”Impressed?”

”Let's drop it.”

”Pointing out how _gay_ you are?” Cullen guessed lightly.

"Ha!" Dorian exclaimed, but there was no humorous tone in it.

”That's what you meant, right? Just say it out loud. It will make you feel better.”

Dorian huffed and Cullen gently squeezed his hand again.

They walked in silence for a while. The snow seemed to make everything quiet around them.

”He didn't mean anything by it, you know", Cullen said after a while. "Commenting on your mustache. He's not very deep. What he says is what he means and he thinks you have a nice mustache and that's that. He's never met you before. He wanted to pay you a compliment to get a good start.”

”I know.”

”Maker knows I love you, but sometimes you're so self-absorbed it drives me absolutely insane.”

”What now?”

” _I'm_ gay. You are aware of this?”

Dorian was quiet for a few seconds.

”Actually, I don't know about that. There was that lady you said was attractive...”

Cullen groaned out loud.

”You will never let me forget that, will you?”

”You asking me if I would ever consider a threesome? No, I don't think I will.”

”I was joking and you know it.”

”You were also drunk.”

”That too and might I add, you weren't entirely opposed to the idea if I remember correctly.”

”I wasn't exactly sober either.”

”See, we're perfect for each other! We would probably end up ignoring the poor woman anyways.”

They both chuckled at that.

”Your father embraced you so tightly when we arrived last night”, Dorian said. ”It got me thinking how things could have been different for me. Why couldn't my father accept me the way your father accepts you? _Loves_ you?”

Cullen had stopped, and as Dorian kept on walking, he tugged at his hand to make him stop for a while.

”Come here,” he said and pulled Dorian into his arms forcefully.

He struggled only a little before sinking into Cullen's embrace with a sigh.

”I am quite silly, aren't I?” He murmured into his boyfriend's shoulder.

”I wish you weren't hurting, that's all.”

”I'm alright.”

”Of course you are. I love you.”

It never ceased to amaze Dorian how _good_ it felt to hear those words from Cullen. This man truly loved him. He'd loved him patiently and from a distance when needed and then fiercely without question when Dorian had needed him the most. But always loved him. Cullen had waited for Dorian to be ready for a real relationship for _two_ years and it had taken more time than that to get Dorian to meet his family.

In the past Dorian would have fought this relationship, but now he was thankful for giving in, for coming here with his love.

”I love you, too”, Dorian said. ”Should we get back inside? I believe your father mentioned charades.”

"Thank you, Dorian."

"For?"

"Being here with me."

"Yes, well. I have no other place to be", Dorian said and mentally scolded himself.

Cullen had started walking, but Dorian made him stop and put his mitten covered hands on the sides of his face. 

"What I meant was..." He hesitated. He had to say it. Wanted to. "There's no place I'd rather be." 

Cullen's smile was almost too much. Almost.

 

 


End file.
